Amado encapuchado
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: Sus ojos estaban humedos mirando fijamente la mano, la mano de aquel hombre que espero por 5 años, devota y honestamente... y sin embargo el ya consumio matrimonio ¿deberia hacer lo mismo?.


**Amado encapuchado**

_Amado encapuchado_

_Que defiendes la agonía,_

_Toma mi vaso_

_Y llénalo con tu vida_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

Sus celestes ojos se abrieron con el pequeño salto que dio el carruaje, sus sirvientas la incitaron a volver a dormir, después de todo había sido un largo viaje, pero ella se negó con la cabeza; impaciente por mirar el paisaje de Inglaterra. Era una condesa, una de las más hermosas y adineradas de toda Francia, dueña de las mejores tierras y caballos del país. El único inconveniente que encontraba su padre, además que no era hombre, era que estaba soltera a sus 22 años. Como la única hija y, por desgracia, mujer, se le había enseñado que debía casarse, y eso era lo único que podía hacer para limpiar el hecho de que el apellido Higurashi iba a desaparecer porque no quiso nacer con pene. Pero no se dejo vencer y demostró ser la mejor opción para dirigir a la familia, a pesar de su rotunda negación al matrimonio.

Otro saltito la hizo darse un ligero golpe en la cabeza pero, tratando de evitar otro escandalo de su servidumbre, lo disimulo recargándose en el vidrio, esperando que pronto pasaran los arboles para ver el castillo de su más reciente pretendiente. Lanzo un pequeño suspiro esperando que no le doliera tanto cuando cancelara la unión.

Ella jamás se casaría, no, porque ella seguiría esperándolo, a _el. _Al hombre que le robo el corazón hace 9 años, al chico que prometió esperar, al que se entrego como Dios la mando al mundo, con el que se unió en alma y cuerpo… Solo por el retrasaría su inminente destino hasta que el volviera.

-… Sesshomaru – Susurro al tiempo que los arboles quedaban atrás y un hermosa y elegante castillo que relucía como cristal aparecía a su lado.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_Oh, mi pecado_

_Toma mis recuerdos,_

_Tómalos todos,_

_Úntalos en ti y viaja conmigo_

_Porque yo te espero, amor mio_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

Caminaba rápido seguida, a duras penas, por sus sirvientes que inútilmente le pedían que lo reconsiderara, a lo cual ella las ignoro olímpicamente cada vez apresurando más y más su paso como la mujer impaciente que era. Su cabello negro quedaba detrás de ella mostrándole a los criados de la casa que hubo una mujer en ese lugar, aunque hubiera sido tan rápida que no alcanzaron a ver nada más que su cabello y el largo vestido celeste.

-aome-sama! aome-sama! – La llamaba Akane, su criada personal… aunque esa era una excusa ya que no sabia hacer nada y solo le dio el empleo porque quería pasar más tiempo con su amiga.

-¿Ella siempre es así? - Exclamo Rin, la tercera hermana de los Taisho que fue a recibirla… iba hasta que la vio ser perseguida por siete chicas que se la llevaron sin saberlo entre la multitud.

-Ni te lo imaginas – Respondió Sango quien iba trotando ya que después de años tratando con su mejor amiga podía atraparla en momentos… pero le gustaba ver como las otras se tropezaban con sus vestidos.

Sin embargo aome no las escuchaba, solo se concentraba en encontrar a aquel que mando la carta de compromiso, Inuyasha Taisho si no se equivocaba. Bueno no podía equivocarse, era un casanova de primera hijo de papi a quien le recomendaron pedir su mano para limpiar su apellido, igual que todos los demás y que le rompió el corazón a su prima Kikyo. Pero ella no era fácil de conquistar y mucho menos ahora que conoció al amor de su vida.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_Fantasma primaveral_

_¿te cansaste de mi arduo llorar?_

_¿decidiste irte de la ciudad?_

_O solo te fuiste sin mirar atrás…_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

A Sango se le helo la sangre, ya llevaban media hora corriendo y al ultimo minuto aome se interno por unas escalera fucsias perdiéndose en los pasillos y ni rastro de ella. ¿Qué clase de guardia seria si perdió a su protegida? ¿Cómo daría la cara a la familia Higurashi cuando los viera? ¿Cómo veria al príncipe Inuyasha si preguntaba por ella? ¿decirle que se escapo buscándolo para negar su petición como con los últimos 20 y que el no significaba nada para ella? ¡No podía decirlo!

-Y tu debes ser la guardia de mi futura esposa ¿sango verdad? – Comento alegre una voz de hombre a sus espaldas, se giro lentamente deseando y orando en su mente que no fuera el, que no fuera el…

-M-my-my Lo-Lord…. – Hablo la castaña antes de caer desmayada, lo mismo paso con todas las otras damas de Ahome. Para Inuyasha era obvio que estaban fingiendo pero lo dejo pasar.

…

En otra parte del castillo la chica de cabello negro seguía corriendo por los pasillos esta vez impulsada por instinto, un instinto que le decía que no se detuviera. Entre toda su carrera su largo vestido colonial se volvió una molestia y, con la fuerza sacada de escalar sabanas para escapar de su cuarto, le rompió la parte de adelante sin siquiera detenerse, dejando aquel costoso pedazo de tela en medio de la alfombra. Con su semblante en blanco seguía su trayecto, aquel semblante que aprendió a cultivar tras años de detener el destino. No se consideraba amargada, de echo era de las más alegres y entusiastas personas en las reuniones sociales, pero cuando sabia que rompería esperanzas, esperanzas que ella soñaba que no se las rompieran, no podía evitar poner un muro entre ella y su corazón.

Un olor a jazmines inundo su nariz dejándola mostrar una adorable sonrisa, a lo lejos podía ver un invernadero con la entrada echa de rosales

-¿Un invernadero? ¿en el tercer piso? – Se pregunto a si misma sin aligerar el paso. Una corriente entro por una de las ventanas dentro del invernadero con forma de domo abriendo las puertas, pero para Aome eso era como una señal del destino.

Una vez dentro contuvo la respiración al ver tanta hermosura; plantas y flores de las formas más exuberantes y exóticas le daban la bienvenida, invitándola a quedarse con ella para admirar los lagartos de distintos colores que se posaban entre sus pétalos como esperando ser retratadas. Una que otra mariposa voló sin problemas por entre sus sedosos cabellos causándole cosquillas en el cuello _"Todo es tan hermoso… solo seria perfecto si el estuviera conmigo…"_

_CRASH!_

Se escucho el sonido de una maceta romperse; esparciendo la húmeda tierra en los pisos de porcelana. La chica, con una de sus mejores sonrisas, se giro, feliz de conocer a quien de seguro construía aquel pequeño paraíso, pero sus ojos se contrajeron y su fachada se rompió ante el hombre delante suyo.

-Sesshomaru…

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_Oh silueta de mis sueños_

_¿has adelgazado?_

_Creo que quizás me has olvidado…_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

Ambas miradas se encontraron, dorado con azul, hielo con calor, provocando choques eléctricos en ambos cuerpos, dilatando sus pupilas y acelerando sus corazones. Ella, una mujer que vio como sus esperanzas daban frutos, y el, que en medio de su fascinación hacia la mujer escondía su mano izquierda, el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Sessho… maru… - Lo llamo con lagrimas de alegría en las esquinas de sus ojos antes de correr hacia el, quien la recibió entre sus brazos dándole vueltas en el aire.

-Aome… Aome… - Decía el peliplateado cada vez más con mas alegría y entusiasmo en su voz abrazando al frágil cuerpo de la chica.

Ella no podía más, sentía su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, todo el amor y dolor que quería compartir con el, todos los sentimientos y decepciones, Todas las alegrías y despedidas… todas las malditas cosas que se perdieron en esos cinco años, ella las quería compartir con el y compartir el resto de su vida. Sentía tocar el cielo con sus manos. Quería tocar aquel cuerpo y ver nuevamente la lujuria en esas aristócratas facciones, sentir sus susurros dulces en su oreja, esa respiración contra sus labios, las manos recorriendo sus cabellos… Ella lo quería todo de el y solo para ella… porque tratándose de Sesshomaru era egoísta.

La pelinegra se separo un poco de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos y en un acto impulsivo darle un corto e inocente beso que duro menos de un mísero segundo, cosa que no le gusto al principe, quien demandantemente tomo los labios de la joven en un pasional y prolongado beso. Se besaban entre ellos, diciéndose toda palabra bonita que se pudiera decir, tocando todo lo que las ropas les permitieran…

Pero sintió algo frio en la mano de Sesshomaru que acariciaba su cuello subiendo hacia sus mejillas; un anillo por lo frio de este. Le extraño un poco ya que su amado no era de joyas ni exuberantes adornos, como era la moda, era más de los trajes costosos y elegancia. Sin sospechar nada tomo la mano izquierda del peliblanco entre sus manos sintiendo como se tensaba en su tacto y se congelaba, pero ella era muy inocente y solo se rio de forma infantil acariciando esa blanca mano. Abrio sus ojos inocentes, un poco cristalinos por la felicidad, dejando que el hombre delante suyo retratara mentalmente sus grandes y claros ojos celestes, grabando en lo profundo de su memoria la inocencia y felicidad que irradiaban.

La pelinegra se separo un poco aun sosteniendo su mano, mirándolo con esa mirada sincera y mejillas sonrojadas, acariciando el anillo de Sesshomaru. Uno dorado, muy simple, con un diamante divido en muchas partes esparcidas por la joya, le recordaba a los anillos de compromisos que una vez quería compartir con el.

El ambiente era mágico; Ambos amantes rencontrándose en un paraíso tropical, llenos de vida y felicidad, sin nada que los atara ahora… bueno casi nada.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse dejando entrar a una pelinegra con ojos carmesí al invernadero.

-¡Sesshomaru!

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_No me importa tu nombre_

_No me importa mi porte_

_Solo quiero tus labios,_

_Para que me hagan olvidar_

_que el amanecer esta por llegar._

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

Aome se volteo a ver a la mujer ignorando como el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se tensaba. Era muy hermosa, de piel palida adornada por sus carnosos labios rojos, cabello un tanto corto pero juvenil y un par de esferas rojas que brillaban con libertad y jubilo, vestía un vestido café que acentuaba su figura dejando ver una de sus piernas y un par de aretes con una esfera celeste y una pluma. La primera impresión de Aome fue que esa mujer debería ser probablemente una de las más felices y dichosas que haya conocido, de seguro con un pasado triste pero que lo supero y ahora la libertad fluía por sus venas, tal fue su agrado hacia la mujer que solto la mano de su amado.

Aquella mirada carmesí recorrió un tanto infantilmente la habitación hasta toparse con la figura de Sesshomaru y luego a Aome que se encontraba con una infantil sonrisa mirándola, Kagura, como se llamaba la mujer, le devolvió la sonrisa antes de avanzar hacia ella y saludarse con unas reverencias, luego la paso de largo en dirección al peliplata. Aome, un poco confundida, la siguió con la mirada pudiendo sentir su corazón chocando contra su pecho al ver a aquella mujer colgada del cuello de su amado.

-Tu debes ser la señorita Higurashi ¿verdad? – Pregunto volteando a verla pero sin dejar de abrazarse a Sesshomaru desconociendo el desconcierto que esto producía a la joven, que se limito a asentir en silencio – Entonces de ahora en adelante seremos familia aome-chan!

La pelinegra dio una pequeña reverencia sosteniendo su vestido con timidez y confusión plasmada en su cara – Se-sera un gusto.

-Bueno, como seremos familia de ahora en adelante, déjame presentarte a Sesshomaru Taisho – Entrelazo su mano con la de Sesshomaru – Mi esposo

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_No hay palabra suficiente para describir este dolor_

_No hay ayuda, no hay consuelo, que apacigüe mi ardor_

_Mi cordura y mi mente se rompen lentamente_

_Caen al vacío bailando un vals lentamente…_

_A centímetro de agonía e perdido un amigo_

_Se rompe, se rompe…_

_Lagrimea, lagrimea…_

_Y mi alma a si misma se condena_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

Detrás de esa cara de muñeca, que a practicado desde su nacimiento, se podía ver la escena más desgarradora; con sus lagrimas preparadas para salir en cualquier momento y con una sonrisa titubeante ella inclino la cabeza.

-Aome… - Trato de llamarla Sesshomaru pero fue cortado abruptamente por la pelinegra a la cual tomo por esposa.

-Espera Sesshu lindo… - Dijo Kagura apretándole una mejilla con ese tono que usamos al hablar con un bebe – Deja que hable… Bien, Aome, Dinos…

-Que yo… Que yo… - Murmuraba con la voz quebradiza apretando sus puños- Que yo… que… yo…

Kagura, sin saber la historia de ellos dos, la alentaba a continuar – Continua, querida, ahora somos familia

Sesshomaru, muy confundido y asustado por lo de "que ahora serian familia", esperaba que en cualquier momento ella se rompiera, que el amor de su vida se rompiera frente a el por culpa de el y su maldito orgullo que lo impulso a agrandar el legado de su familia ¿y cual es la forma más accesible? Casándose con una dama de sociedad como lo era su flamante esposa. El no quería que las cosas fueran asi, de hecho fue en una noche donde su padre le dio mucho alcohol cuando dijo "Hey ¿saben que? ¡hic! Quiero que me busquen a una de mis pretendientessss ¡hic! Y arreglen mi boda para mañana en la mañana" y asi como ordeno fue como termino casado a la mañana siguiente como había sido por los últimos 2 años. Pero nunca espero que aquella noche de debilidad le cobrara cuentas algún dia, y mucho menos con Aome, la persona que más amaba en el mundo y ahora ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla.

En el interior de Aome la cosa no cambiaba mucho, sentía un agujero creciendo en su pecho absorbiendo todos los sentimientos, ideas y vida que planeo durante esos cinco años junto a Sesshomaru. Sus piernas temblaban entre la tristeza y la cólera, una parte de ella quería salir corriendo de allí con lagrimas en sus ojos y esperar en una esquina a que el la siguiera como en las novelas, sin embargo otra quería enderezarse y darle una buena cachetada en aquel rostro que tanto amaba. El no merecía sus lagrimas, se repetía mentalmente, ella lo amo con cada centímetro de su ser y el no pudo esperar cinco míseros años por ella… ese no era el hombre que recordaba, ese no era el hombre por el que pasaba noches en vela recordando… pero si conocía a alguien que podría hacerla olvidarlo.

Con nueva decisión y orgullo en su mirada levanto la cabeza aun con algunas lagrimas en los bordes, tomando por sorpresa a los presentes.

-Queria deciros que yo, Aome Higurashi… voy a aceptar… la propuesta de matrimonio de Inuyasha Taisho convirtiéndome en su esposa – y con esa declaración salió corriendo en busca del príncipe Inuyasha antes que se arrepintiera de eso.

Dejo detrás suyo a un shockeado Sesshomaru que ignoraba las palabras de su esposa sobre que "serian una linde pareja", "esa chica es ideal para el cabeza hueca de tu hermano"… Tuvo el impulso de correr tras ella, pero no pudo mover ni un musculo al sentir la mano de Kagura sosteniendo su brazo con preocupación en su voz.

-Sesshu? ¿estas bien? – Pregunto inocentemente con sus ojos carmesí chispeantes de emociones que por un giro inesperado hicieron que la chica sonriera - ¿no me digas que te pusiste meloso recordando como éramos antes de la boda no? ¡Hay eres tan dulce! X)

Nuevamente el eterno discurso de romanticismo fue ignorado por Sesshomaru que solo inclino la mirada abriendo y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, con la respiración jadeante, deseando con todo su ser que la mujer a su lado fuera ella…

En otra parte del castillo, en el salón de baile mas especifico, Aome aminoraba el paso de su carrera encontrando que las baldosas de color crema que tapizaban el domo eran lo más interesante del mundo. Sintió la tentación de arrodillarse y llorar pero, igual como todo adolescente con problemas, espera a que se ponga el sol, tomar una ducha en la noche y llorar a todo lo que el cuerpo de para luego acunarse a si mismo en la cama. Si, eso es lo que haría.

-tonto… tonto Sesshomaru… - Murmuro con nuevas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas – yo te amaba… yo en serio te amaba estúpido… - Cada vez los sollozos se hacían más bajos y agudos hasta que se volvieron simples quejidos que resonaban en la habitación.

Llego el crepúsculo, hace mucho que sus ojos se secaron, pero el dolor seguía latiendo. Recordaba los momentos que tuvieron, las citas a las que acudieron, como se conocieron cuando el se perdió en el jardín de su casa y, a pesar que ella le daba su ayuda, la insulto y desprecio, como le grito mil maldiciones y juro nunca querer volver a ver rostro más horrible como el suyo y, aun asi, se encontraron a la semana en una carrera de caballos donde ella gano… como del odio a la rivalidad, y de ella al amor, esa fue su historia que duro cerca de cuatro años. Pero también recordaba el dolor que le provoco al decirle que en Francia, donde se había quedado junto a ella, ya no habia más trabajo que hacer y quedarse en ese país, ignorando sus responsabilidades de sociedad, era una perdida de tiempo. Se le escapo una sonrisa cuando recordó que a pesar de ese dialogo tan frio le hizo prometer que esperaría a que sus responsabilidades bajasen y su padre lo dejara cumplir matrimonio – Yo cumplí el trato… ¿Por qué tu no Sesshomaru?

La pelinegra, recordando que su madre hace muchos años estuvo en la misma posición que ella, comenzó a cantar aquella melodía que hasta el dia de hoy su progenitora repite recordando a su viejo amor que no tuvo el valor de escapar con ella y por lo cual se caso en un acuerdo con su padre.

.

"_Se que no me mentiste y sin querer_

_Creí que era mucho más que un mes_

_Deje la cordura afuera y te ame_

_Ame, ame, ame…_

_¿ves? Tenia razón por que temer… que la despedida fuera cruel…_

_Me diste esperanzas vanas…_

_Lo se, lo se, lo se…_

_Por todo ese amor que yo te di,_

_Ya no tengo nada más ¡sin ti!_

_Tu adiós fue como agua fría ¡lo se¡_

_Lo se, lo se…"_

De súbito dejo de cantar al darse cuenta que se habia equivocado con la letra. Se sentía tonta, ni siquiera podia expresarse sobre si misma sin fallar… Pero aun así, alguien aplaudió a sus espaldas, y una voz carismática la elogio por su canto

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_Encapuchado mio, que defiendes mi agonía_

_Arma tu maleta y llénala con mi vida_

_Porque una existencia sin ti es imposible…_

_Déjame olvidarte lo antes posible_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

-Wow! Eso fue impresionante… me habían dicho que mi prometida era talentosa ¡pero nunca pensé que tanto! – Se giro encontrándose con el hermano de Sesshomaru – ni tan hermosa…

Esto ultimo lo susurro como hipnotizado. Aome, le dio una rápida mirada; piel un poco tostada, cabello blanco como el Sesshomaru pero más rebelde, ojos dorados llenos de vigor, facciones un tanto toscas pero hermosas y un cuerpo ejercitado y atlético. No podía negar que era muy guapo, y tenia ese aire de travesura que tanto enamora a las chiquillas, pero ella no era una niña, era una mujer, madura, sabia y responsable que sabia de sobra que para el ella solo era un buen cuerpo y un ingreso asegurado. Sin contraerse le enfrento con la mirada altiva y dignidad.

-Originalmente vine aquí a declinar la petición de un mujeriego de cuarta que solo me ve como un cordero expiatorio de sus pecados – Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante la insolencia de esa cara bonita – Sin embargo, me e puesto en el lugar de mi padre y esta petición en particular lo a entusiasmado más que ninguna…

Para Inuyasha, y cualquier hombre de sociedad, era muy conocida la popularidad de la mujer frente suyo… así como su insolencia y valentía – Entiendo lo que me trata de decir… pero vaya al grano que no entiendo nada.

Si Aome pudiera reír en esos momentos lo hubiera echo, pero la daga que dejo Sesshomaru seguía implantado permitiéndole solo una traviesa sonrisa – El punto de esta conversación es que aceptare el compromiso que me pidió.

Al peliblanco casi se le salen los ojos.

-¿EN SERIO?

-Claro que lo hago exclusivamente por mi reputación y para callar las malas lenguas que me rodean a mi y a mi familia – Digo Aome – Pero tengo tres condiciones para este matrimonio…

Inuyasha se quejo como niño pequeño.

-Numero uno; mantendré mi apellido y solo me dejare llamar "señorita Taisho" si estoy en alguna reunión de sociedad contigo…

-Hay! Que gruñona 737

-Callate, la segunda es que no esperes que renuncie a mi trabajo y mucho menos que te atienda como una niñata enamorada, que yo no estoy para esas cursilerías – _"pero si estaría dispuesta por el…" – Y la numero tres; puedes tener tantas amantes o concubinas que quieras y hacer lo que se te de la gana inclusive si este presente, a cambio no meterás tus narices ni las de tu familia en mi trabajo y podre vivir donde se me de la gana ¿entendido?_

El pobre hombre no sabia que decir, nunca habia conocido a mujer más independiente y fuerte como ella, ni siquiera le habia pedido guardar las apariencias; era como si el fuera un perro y le tirara la carne diciendo "comételo frente a todos los invitados pero no me molestes" El único problema, era que el también quería una condición…

-y ni se te ocurra pedirme luna de miel ni sexo porque no te lo daré.

-Tengo necesidades

-y yo dignidad

-¡pues eres mi esposa!

-¡y tu un mujeriego!

-¿Y SI NO ACEPTO LO QUE PIDES?

-no necesito tu consentimiento ¡HAGO LO QUE ME PLAZCA!

-¿A sí? Pues te apuesto diez mil ssextibillones de euros a que no sabes hacer el amor. Acepta antes que me moleste

-Primero, ese no es un numero, segundo no necesito probar mis capacidades sexuales y mucho menos a ti ¡Y ADORO MOLESTARTE!

-¡PUES LO HACES BIEN!

-Eso es lo que ella digo anoche, bitch

-O_o

Y la discusión se prolongo hasta muy entrada la tarde sobre estupideces, sexo, insultos y muchas otras cosas que solo mencionarlas era un tabu en ese siglo. Desconocido era que Sango y Miroku, el guardia de Inuyasha, se morían de la risa detrás de los pilares.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_Debo seguir adelante, con o sin ti,_

_Debo reirme de este romance_

_Y olvidar alardearte_

_Debo olvidar este percance_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

La noticia se extendió rápidamente y a la semana ya todo el mundo sabia que la indomable Aome contraería matrimonio con el segundo hijo del rey Taisho de Youkai. A pesar que se dieron explicaciones por parte de la sra Higurashi sobre que era para parar los rumores, las malas lenguas decían que se habia reservado para el "mejor apostador", y no había noble más rico que los hijos del rey. Aun así, la boda se llevaría acabo.

La novia se arreglaba unos cabellos rebeldes detrás de su oreja, recordando como Sesshomaru siempre le decía que tenia una especie de tic nervioso con esa mania suya. Sonrío un poco, honestamente ella nunca pensó que llegaría a tener su boda con alguien que no fuera Sesshomaru, sin embargo lo habia disfrutado. Sentía en su corazón que si hubiera conocido primero a Inuyasha se hubiera enamorado del, quizás hubiera sufrido más, pero al menos no caería tan profundo como lo hizo con su hermano. Suspiro ante su imagen en el espejo, su cabello estaba tomado en un moño desordenado haciéndola ver elegante pero aniñada al mismo tiempo, llevaba un vestido blanco un poco ceñido en la cintura que le cubria los pies, no como esos gigantescos que parecían asientos de volantes… uno sencillo y humilde, pero hermoso.

Se escucharon unos golpes titubeantes en la puerta, ella, sin prestarle atención, le digo que pasara a quien sea que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta mientras seguía viendo sus rebeldes cabellos. Sintio unos pasos firmes pero ligeros al mismo tiempo que pararon a centímetros de su espalda mostrándole en el espejo, detrás suyo, el rostro que siempre quiso.

-¡Se…! Taisho…sama…

El peliblanco gruño en respuesta dando vuelta a la chicas por los hombros - ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?

-Es… - _Se fuerte aome, tu sabes que puedes – _es… el tipo de saludo que le doy… a quienes no conozco…

Sesshomaru la sacudió rudamente con sus dorados ojos enrojecidos y sudor en su cara -¿Qué no me conoces…? ¡¿QUE NO ME CONOCES?

Grito empujándola contra el espejo bruscamente dejándola al borde del llanto.

-¡Sesshomaru ya basta! Me duele…

-Te dire donde me conoces… - Continuo ignorando los quejidos de la chica – Fui el tonto que se perdió en tus jardines, fui un malagradecido que te insulto, fui el que se dejo vencer en una competencia para verte sonreír y aun así me reclamaste que eso no era ganar para ti… Competíamos siempre; parecíamos dos niños pequeños e inmaduros, me sacabas sonrisas con una mirada y me desarmabas en segundos, era demasiado terco para decirte mi amor y tu muy orgullosa… tuvimos el mejor romance… yo fui el que te ame como nadie ¿recuerdas?

A estas alturas por las mejillas de Aome surcaban varias lagrimas – y yo fui la que te espere siempre ¿recuerdas?

El se limito a juntar su frente con la de la pelinegra sobando las marcas que le dejo con los golpes. Aome se derritia, lentamente caía por la pared que si no fuera porque Sesshoaru la afirmaba hace mucho que hubiera terminado en el piso. Hizo un ademan de besarla estirando y contrayendo sus labios mientras se acercaba a los labios de su amada, quien abria y cerraba la boca impaciente por el anhelado contacto. Finalmente llego; un suave y amoroso beso que parecía regresar el tiempo hasta esos días de diversión y libertad, cuando no había cadenas que los ataran a la realidad, realidad que, por ese segundo, no existía.

Pero, nada sabían, de cierto peliplata que miraba la escena tratando de mantener la seriedad que caracterizaba a su hermano.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_Amado encapuchado_

_Que la sombra es tu aliado…_

_Vives en pecado pero yo te amo_

_¿quedarme contigo es tan malo?_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

La puerta se cerro con un crujido detrás del heredero taisho y dejando a una melancólica pelinegra detrás suyo. Estaba despeinada, sonrojada y con las ropas desordenadas por los empujos. Se sentía tan triste pero feliz al mismo tiempo… Había visto que Sesshomaru aun la quería, no solo la quería ¡la amaba!, sin embargo ella esta a minutos de casarse, y aunque se cancelara la boda el ya esta junto a Kagura y nunca arriesgaría su imagen política por ella ¿verdad?

La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez llena de risas y cantos de sus amigas que vinieron a verla, disimuladamente se limpio sus lagrimas y volvió a componer su sonrisa.

Una vez lista ella y sus damas caminaban hacia el salón de baile donde se produciría la boda. Iba cabizbaja, apenas prestando atención al camino y solo respondiendo a los gritos de sus amigas con tristes y forzadas sonrisas. En algún momento del recorrido, a escasos veinte metros de la puerta que la llevaría al matrimonio, estaba Sesshomaru apoyado contra la pared… junto a Inuyasha. Con una seña de este ultimo mis compañeras se retiraron dejándome sola con mi amado y mi pronto esposo.

Inuyasha, con una seriedad que nunca fue vista en el, se acerco a pasos largos hasta la chica acorralándola contra la pared, algo que no le gusto mucho a Sesshomaru. Aome estaba un poco asustada por tener al albino tan cerca suyo, y por la cara de malos animos que llevaba. Inuyasha siguió acercándose mientras Aome se aplastaba más y más contra la muralla… hasta que finalmente la beso.

Sesshomaru perdió toda su seriedad con la cara descolocada y la rabia hirviendo en sus ojos, por el contrario su hermano nunca habia estado más feliz. Fue uno inocente, solo contacto labial, pero aun así se extendió por unos 10 segundos hasta que el chico decidió que ya los había retrasado lo suficiente dejándola libre de sus labios pero aun apoyando su peso en su brazo derecho sobre la cabeza de la chica, ya bastante encogida frente suyo. El sonrio irónicamente, sim embargo sus ojos chispeaban tristeza.

-Ve – Dijo ante la confusión de la chica haciéndole una seña con la cabeza- ve y escapa con mi hermano a quien amas… antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir.

Sus celestes ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y miraban, creyendo que era una broma, hacia Sesshomaru. Este, al igual que su hermano menor, se acerco a pasos lentos y termino apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en su brazo izquierdo sobre la cabeza de la mujer.

-Pues no titubees, puesto que yo no lo hice – Decía jugando con un mechón negro de su cabeza, y con Inuyasha oliendo su aroma – ya que vine para decirte que e roto mi matrimonio con Kagura así como Inuyasha a renunciado a tu mano… sin embargo tu padre Naraku, tan bien padre en secreto de mi ex esposa, no me permitirá este compromiso ya que ella era su preferida; y no tú… por eso escapa conmigo, tal como debimos haber hecho hace cinco años.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Amado asesino, ya me e decidido**_

_**Mi destino es quedarme contigo.**_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

La cabeza del casi novio reposaba contra la muralla, observando aquel hermoso ventanal; viendo como esa hermosura de diseño y oro le mostraba su sueño incompleto. Pues se había enamorado, rápido pero suave, lo hizo al escuchar su desdichada canción, al pelear contra esos carnosos labios, al tocar sus manos accidentalmente mientras planeaban la ceremonia, cuando tenían esas pequeñas charlas al atardecer, al ver sus negros cabellos danzar con el viento, al burlarse de las infantiles expresiones que ella hacia, al verla escalar arboles para ver mejor el paisaje, cuando se molestaban como niños o cuando se colaba en su cuarto para verla dormir… cada pequeño detalle de esa mujer lo enamoraron, lo enamoraron al punto de dejarla en libertad solo para verla ser feliz, al lado de alguien que no era el.

Justo ene se momento la novia escapaba con su hermano por el patio, tomados de la mano y con el cabello alborotado, desconociendo como eran observados penosamente por el albino. Quien, viendo la vacía copa de plata en sus manos murmuro para si…

-Por siempre ser el primogénito de oro y diamantes fuiste rodeado, y yo en plata y rubíes me e bañado… aunque en cuanto cruces el umbral la primogenitura se me será dada y de oro y diamantes seré finalmente rodeado… eso es vano, Sesshomaru, contigo te has llevado a la mujer que e amado.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Amado ladrón, escucha mi canción**_

_**Baila a su ritmo y lléname de pasión;**_

_**Pues contigo e encontrado el amor**_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

Subieron a un modesto carruaje, ya cargado de ropa, dinero y víveres que se le fueran necesarios durante el viaje. Aome todavía estaba impactada, no solo de descubrir que la persona por la que se perdió toda su niñez fue al estar en la de su preferida; Kagura, si no también por el flujo de emociones que aquellos hermanos le dieron simultáneamente, y por como su propio corazón latía fuertemente ¿estaria haciendo lo correcto? ¿se arrepentiría más adelante? ¿este era su destino? ¿seria solo un sueño?...

-No lo es – Contesto Sesshomaru a sus preguntas mentales de manera cortante, pero después la miro con ternura y admiración acariciándole la cara – y si esto fuera un sueño… prefiero nunca despertar.

Y así, por las circunstancias que lo ameritaban, se besaron.

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Torpe agresor, escribe este clamor**_

_**Grábalo con fuego y firma con amor.**_

_**Pues contigo crearemos esta flor.**_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

El carruaje emprendió al marcha, a lo lejos le aprecia oir los gritos de su padre mandando a los guardias a buscarlos, los tristes sollozos de Kagura y la silenciosa aprobación de su madre.

El carruaje se detuvo en el anochecer, en medio de un paisaje seco y árido. Sesshomaru bajo con Kagome, y el chofer, muy asustado por esta escapada, saco las maletas ayudado por Sesshomaru. Caminaron a una pequeña cabaña donde "pasaríamos la semana mientras esto se calmara", una vez que el buen hombre termino de traer las maletas se retiro con una reverencia; prometiendo volver en una semana con noticias del pueblo. Vimos el coche desaparecer en el horizonte dejando una nube de humo detrás suyo.

El momento se hizo bastante incomodo sin las risas y miradas nerviosas que ese hombre le dirigía a prácticamente cualquier cosa que se moviera. Finalmente el peliplata rompió el silencio acercando a Aome de la cintura contra si y haciéndola mirarlo con una mano en su mentón.

-¿Qué crees? – Murmuro con una vez que para los oídos de la pelinegra era un manjar de sensualidad para sus tímpanos.

-¿Qué de que? – Respondio bajando la mirada muy avergonzada por la cercanía que tenían, como si esos cinco años separados nunca hubiera existido. Como respuesta Sesshomaru la abrazo más fuerte besándole suavemente el cuello.

-Si te gusta la vida que llevaremos ahora… juntos

Aome sonrió acariciando el largo cabello de su amado – Me encanta… sobre todo por el juntos…

Unos ojos dorados la miraron con una dulzura e inocencia que pensaba era imposible encontrar, especialmente en alguien tan serio y frio como lo era el chico en sus brazos… pero lo hizo… le sonrío… y la beso.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—XX-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Hola! Llevo un tiempo desaparecida… por eso les traigo este one-shot que, a pesar que la trama no era muy difícil, me tarde mucho hacerla por temas fuera de mi jurisdicción… por ejemplo que me obsesione con llegar al nivel 25 en WOW y que la profesora de historia (y música) me mando a diseñar las batas para el club de coro… Help me…

Hace poco vi este mensaje… desconozco si su contenido es real pero me sentí con la necesidad de pegarlo, por las dudas. El original esta en ingles pero la autora de la que lei le puso la traducción al español, que prosigo a pegarles… nuevamente les digo que no se si eso es verdad o no, , solo es porque me llamo la atención y supongo que a ustedes también… aquí va;

"_Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias._

_Saludos a quien administre esta página._

_Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores._

_Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable._

_Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?_

_Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones._

_Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación._

_Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido._

_Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk _

_Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan._

_Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA._

_Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad._

_Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:_

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato the Venom Host_

_Jay Frost_

_SamCrow_

_Blood Brandy_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_The Dark Graven_

_BlackRevenant_

_Lord Orion Salazar Black_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar the NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exiled crow_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Final Black Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_blood enraged_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha's King_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Great Vampire-Shinso._

_AmaneSaphire_

_Valkiria Thrud_

_Usio-Amamiya_

_Serenity Potter Moon_

_RubySaotome_

_Yami of etsuko (Estoy aqui ¡Yupi!)"_

0

Desconozco si es asi, sin embargo **en caso que lo fuera **me uno a esto ya que pienso que es injusto que borren algo que a autores como nosotros nos cuesta tanto crear solo porque puede tener "contenido fuerte". Tambien lo pongo porque no estoy muy informada, si alguien sabe algo sobre el tema les agradecería que me dijeran (A y lo de "no puedo subir capitulo hoy y blah blah más arriba…" lo escribió una autora en ingles en medio de su historia, no yo, no la que lo tradujo, otra autora de quien desconozco)

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
